


Welcome Home

by faeleverte



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeleverte/pseuds/faeleverte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by <a href="http://gemini0526.tumblr.com/post/83007736124%20">this picture</a>.</p><p>Clint's been away too long, but his welcome home is very <i>welcoming.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Selana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/gifts).



> This is a belated happy birthday to my lovely beta (and one of my very favorite-ist of favorite fic writers) [Selana](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Selana). 
> 
> Thanks for beta-ing your own present, dear! I hope this year is the best yet in your life and that they just keep getting better all the time. You DESERVE it just for being your marvelous self.
> 
> Also a beta thanks to [Kathar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathar/pseuds/Kathar).

Clint’s hat was the first thing to go. Even before the backpack was shoved roughly off his shoulders, the hat was sent spinning across the room. 

“Rude,” Clint managed to say, before his mouth was occupied with someone else’s tongue. 

He dropped his keys as the coat was pushed off his shoulders, and then hands were rucking up the bottom of his t-shirt, and his assailant was sliding to his knees. Clint started whining as his stomach was kissed, licked, and-- _Oh hell yes!_ bitten. Knotting his fingers in the thinning hair in front of him, Clint held on, trying to anchor himself as the fly of his jeans was ripped open. A kiss was pressed to the exposed vee of skin, and then his jeans were shoved partway down and he was given yet another reason to be glad of his habit of forgoing underwear. Warmth enveloped his dick, and Clint’s head banged hard against the wall as he arched toward the mouth that was eagerly swallowing him down.

Eleven weeks was too long to go without this, this kind of fire, this kind of passion. But the mission had dragged on and then further on, and Clint had gone so deeply to ground that he couldn’t even call home by the end. By the time everything was wrapped and he was ready to leave the communication desert of the safe house, Clint had given up getting himself off. Instead, after crawling into bed, he simply pulled up an image of his boyfriend’s sleeping face to make himself feel okay enough to sleep, too. He hadn’t had an orgasm in three weeks, and a surprise blowjob wasn’t going to let him drag it out this time.

“Aww, yeah! Right like that, baby.” His hips were pumping forward, utterly out of his control, the wet heat and suction around his dick bypassing his brain entirely. “Oh fuck, yes. Just like…”

Clint curved forward, dropping one hand to the broad shoulder of the man on his knees in front of him. He gripped hard, trying to keep his footing under the onslaught of “Hot” and “More” and “Perfect.” And then Clint felt a hand slide between his thighs, thumb stroking his perineum. A finger circled his hole, pressing in a rhythm to match the slide of lips along his cock.

“Almost there,” he warned. “Gonna... oh fuck! Gonna come. Babe, you’re gonna make me... Gonna… Hnnnrgh!”

Sliding off with a lascivious slurp after the last swallow, Phil dragged the back of his hand across his mouth and climbed slowly to his feet, arms circling Clint’s waist, pressing into Clint’s chest to keep him propped against the wall.

“Hi, babe.” Phil voice was entirely too calm for where his mouth had just been, for the filthiness of his oral abilities. “You really shouldn’t be allowed out alone looking like that. No telling when walking through a door will get you attacked.”

“Missed you, too, baby,” Clint mumbled, lips and nose still tingling from the force of his orgasm. He reached down to stroke his fingers across the front of Phil’s slacks, fondling the pole that had pitched a most impressive tent, tracing the length of heat and then cupping his hand enough to squeeze gently. That earned him a hiss and a buck of Phil’s hips, so he did it again. “Gonna let me return the favor right here, or are you just gonna throw me across the bed and find something else to do with that?”

Phil hummed and pursed his lips, considering.

“Why don’t we just get you the rest of the way out of these clothes and go to the bedroom where I will have some space to consider my options.” He pressed a come-salty kiss tenderly to Clint’s mouth. “Glad you’re home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come play with me on Tumblr, see my yarn crafts, listen to me bitch about writing and the weather at [faeleverte](http://faeleverte.tumblr.com).


End file.
